Comicon of Fantasy
by Burnzs
Summary: During reality trip. Danny wasn't the only one affected by the activation of the gems.


Delirious was really enjoying himself. He had already seen several booths centered around video games and found out some interesting up-and-comings. His attention was drawn to a snack stand that made lollipops shaped like horror movie symbols. He happily ordered a candied hockey mask.

His attention bounced around the room, unable to decide on one thing to focus on, but he was drawn out of his admiration by a commotion. He looked over in surprise to see three nerds gathered around something and yelling. Were they putting on a show?

There was a girl in a vaguely wolfish outfit with large glasses, a heavyset guy in a blue outfit studded with rocks, and a skinny nerd in a red samurai costume.

The guy in the rock costume held up a glowing blue rock, and proclaimed, "Behold! The Crystal Leviathan's life sustaining Kleptonian gem!"

The samurai said something to the blue guy, but Delirious couldn't hear it, so he moved a little closer in curiosity. He stopped right next to them in time to see them fighting over it.

After a moment, he realized that this was not in fact a show, but just three nerds being nerdy. He shrugged and was about to turn to leave when the yelling started to escalate, but when he shot them an incredulous look, the three weren't actually arguing. They seemed to be juggling the gem between themselves.

"OW!" yelled the wolf girl before flinging it to the red guy.

He began to juggle it in surprise, "Augh! Hot!"

Finally, the blue guy caught it again and held it up as a blue light engulfed the three.

Once the light faded, The three nerds had been transformed into the actual characters that they had been dressed as. The heavyset nerd turned into a monster made of blue crystal. The skinny nerd filled out more and his face plate completely covered his face and his plastic toy turned into a flaming sword. Finally, the skinny chick turned into a huge menacing wolf lady in heavy armor.

Delirious may have not been an avid comic reader, but he could recognize villains when he saw them. However, what he didn't expect was for three teenagers to jump in and start trying to fight off the monsters.

The people around them seemed to be frozen in shocked horror. Suddenly a nerd dressed up like a Star trek character shrieked in terror, "Ahh! Our comics have come alive!"

His sudden outburst seemed to snap everyone out of their shock and they began to scatter.

"I don't know whether to be horrified or run and report this on the internet!" someone else yelled.

The three monsters and the glowing kid smashed through the ceiling and took their battle outside.

Suddenly, something hit Delirious in the face mask and he caught it on instinct.

It took him a second to recognize the burning sensation and he jerked back and dropped whatever he caught. He looked down to see the freaky gem glowing innocently.

"Asshole!" He yelled and punted the stupid thing out the hole in the ceiling left by the freaky monsters and the superhero.

Suddenly, there was another burst of light and it revealed that someone else had been affected by the gem. However, this nerd was dressed up like a medieval troll. This time there weren't any heroes to save them, so it sent the masses into a panic. The terror was further increased when another blue light exploded as someone else was transformed. Delirious was swept off his feet by the crowd that scrambled towards the exit.

He was further disoriented when everyone had to stop as the troll monster threw a piece of debris to destroy the main exit in front of them. The people began to disperse frantically in search of any exit. For some reason, he was still very dizzy and wasn't able to do more than cradle his head. With a pained grunt, he felt his legs go out underneath him and he fell on his face. He just couldn't convince his body to move.

Was this really how he was going to die? If the frantic people didn't trample him, then the monster would surely get him. It was a shame. He was hoping to go out more epicly. Maybe surfing on flaming chainsaws?

He was literally jerked out of his thoughts when he felt someone kick him in the side. He let out a groan of pain, but that was all that he could manage. After a second, he suddenly felt someone grab his arm and it was put on a shoulder and he was dragged away. His vision still swam, so he did not recognize his savior, but the slam of a door followed by a deafening silence convinced him that they were safe. He sighed in relief and gave into the tempting oblivion.

 **XxoxX**

Evan wasn't entirely sure what was going on. This was supposed to be some fun trip with his friends. Brock had convinced him to come down to join him for some comicon thing that was supposed to be a big deal. To be fair, he had learned some new information that could help him with his music. There were even some cool games that he found out about. It definitely wasn't the worst time he'd had at one of these things. Evan was more surprised that Brock was able to convince their third member to join. Tyler didn't really strike him as the comicon type, but his friend had surprised him by showing much interest and even adding input on some booths that they perused.

However, the evening was kinda ruined by the appearance of super villains, of all thing. Honestly, before coming to the states, he didn't even know they extended past fantasy.

The three had been right next to the fiasco when it first began, so they saw the strange interaction of the three nerds along with their destructive exit. Evan and his friends had played enough video games to recognize when to run. The three youtubers had turned to make a run for it, when Tyler tripped on something. He cursed at the obstacle only to stop when the obstacle groaned in response. They found a body on the ground. Brock exclaimed in surprised horror and he picked up the man on the ground before the four made it into the hall and over to a door that was off to the side.

That's how the three found themselves in this situation, hiding for their lives from a monster of all things in one of the changing rooms. This left him feeling distinctly out of his depth. He looked to his other two friends for some sort of guidance. Brock was putting the Delirious look-a-like on the ground gently.

Tyler had his ear pressed up against the door as he swore under his breath. The three of them weren't equipped to handle this situation. They were just youtubers. They weren't built for this shit.

As an act of anonymity and as a sort of joke, the three of them had dressed up like their GTA counter parts. Tyler currently had his pig mask balled up in his fist as he listened for anyone in the hallway. Brock's eagle mask had been discarded next to him as he checked over the unconscious form on the ground. Evan looked between the two hopefully. His own owl mask was still on his face.

Once Tyler was satisfied with his inspection, he turned to Brock with a growl, "Why the fuck did you grab that loser, Dick-cheese? We couldn't get to the exit with him slowing us down! Now it's more than likely to be blocked off."

Brock held up his hands in surrender, "Are you suggesting that I should have left him to die?"

Tyler clenched his fist in frustration disguised as rage before he turned away in a huff, "Whatever, Dumb-ass."

Evan smiled, "It's all good. We just have to wait a bit then we can escape."

Tyler scowled at his friend, "Shut the fuck up, Evan. It's your fault that we got separated in the first place."

Evan smiled playfully, already used to his friends abrasive nature, "No no. I was just taking a shortcut"

Tyler deadpanned, "Shortcuts don't usually take longer than the actual path, Evan."

Evan gave a genial smile, "C'mon, man, chill. If I hadn't we wouldn't have found him. Now we're a full set. I AM WILDCAT, Moosnuckle, Vanoss, and now H2O Delirious."

Tyler scowled, "Chill?! You cost us our escape and you expect me to chill? It's not even likely that he's dressed as Delirious. He could just be some crappy Jason cosplay."

Evan proceeded to ignore Tyler and pulled out his phone, "We should take a picture and send it to Delirious to let him know about someone cosplaying as him. I bet he'll get a kick out of it.

Tyler grunted in annoyance as Evan continued to take pictures of the unconscious man, "Yes, because I'm sure that Delirious would love to get pictures of a sleeping stranger.

Tyler's snark was interrupted by a buzzing coming from the body in question.

Evan leaned down and snatched up a phone and opened it.

Tyler threw his hands up, "Dude! You don't just go through some rando's phone!"

Again, his protests were ignored and Evan turned to Brock, "Hey check it out! It's a message sent by a contact named Vanoss. Should I open it?"

Brock gave him a flat look, "Please leave me out of your shenanigans."

Evan shrugged and opened the file, only to stare in surprise. The phone showed a picture of a sleeping Delirious.

Brock peeked over his shoulder and blinked in surprise, "Wow. Would you look at that? It looks like we have the genuine article here."

"No way," Tyler walked over to the other two to see for himself.

Their surprise was interrupted when Delirious began to squirm and grunt in discomfort. After a moment, the three were thrown back when Delirious cried out and exploded into blue light. The last thing that Evan saw was that his two friends were now wearing their masks as they hit the ground beside him.

 **XxoxX**

Delirious opened his eyes groggily and rubbed his forehead in confusion. What was he doing again? He pushed himself onto his hands and knees and shook his head in an attempt to regain himself.

He blinked in confusion when he saw his hands on the ground below him. They didn't look like his hands usually did. They also looked rather cartoonish. He stood up quickly and looked for anything to see his reflection. Ignoring everything else in the room, he walked over to the mirror on the wall and took pause.

The reflection did not match his usual visage. It looked more like his G-mod character. He ran a finger down his mask to see if what he was seeing was actually real. He blinked in surprise when the reflection did the same. Then he shrugged and turned around to take account of his situation.

He was further surprised when he saw his friends laying on the floor. After a second, he figured out what the explanation was.

"Huh. I must be dreaming, Cool, so its G-mod this time." he made a fist in excitement, "Time to go blow shit up."

His exit was interrupted when he heard a groan from the floor. Wildcat was pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. He shook his head and let out a groan.

"Hey, Wildcat! Care to join me in my next exploits?"

"Exploits? Delirious? What the fuck...?" Dream Wildcat sounded a lot more groggy than Delirious would have expected. Usually, he would be swearing up a storm by now.

"C'mon! Wake the others so that we can go all out! It's rare for me to actually know that I'm dreaming!"

"What are you talking about? This isn't a dream."

Delirious laughed, "You say that, but how would you explain my outfit? Yours?"

Wildcat finally pulled himself to his feet. Delirious saw Wildcat glare at him from behind his mask, "Delirious, you Dumb-ass. We're at a comicon."

Delirious paused, "Oh."

Wildcat rolled his eyes.

Delirious smiled, "Still, you're costume's really impressive. You look just like the real thing. Same thing for Vanoss and Moo. You can't really blame me for being confused."

Wildcat threw his hand up to his face, "Weird. I didn't even realize that I had this mask on. I thought I took it off." He then tried to pull the mask off. Delirious became slightly concerned when Wildcat's gentle tugging turned into frantic pulling, "I can't get this fucking thing off!"

Wildcat's struggling seemed to stir the other two out of their unconsciousness. Moo and Vanoss had similar groggy wake up cycles to Wildcat, so Delirious gave them time to fully wake up.

"What's going on?" Moo asked.

Delirious shrugged, "Looks like that gem turned us into our G-mod characters."

The room fell silent and the three stared at him in confusion.

Wildcat stopped his futile actions and looked at him flatly, "The fuck you talking about?

Delirious cackled madly, "Those nerds turned into their costume when that magic gem touched them, so we must have been affected somehow."

Delirious paused and blinked in confusion, "Wait, what the fuck are you three doing here?"

Moo chuckled nervously, "Coincidence?"

Delirious shrugged, "Alright. I'm cool with that."

"You're lucky I can't summon a crossbow. I would totally shoot you for being a dumbass. We don't have time for your weird antics. We sort of have a situation out there," Wildcat growled.

Delirious shrugged, but looked around the room. They were in one of those green rooms used to get ready for a panel. There was a single table pushed off to the side with a couple of chairs and a basket of water bottles, "So why are we in here?"

That question seemed to sober everyone up and Wildcat spoke, "There's still a super powered nerd. He chased everyone out and caused us to hide."

Delirious put a foot up on one of the chairs and did a victory pose, "We're superheros now, So let's save everyone!"

Wildcat slapped Delirious's hand down, "Idiot. What could we do anyways?"

Delirious shrugged, "We don't know until we try."

Suddenly, there was a shriek of terror.

Delirious turned and ran, "No time!"

He sprinted towards the sound frantically. When he reached the end of the hall, he found a couple people cowering beneath the troll monster from before. Delirious hardly thought about what he was doing. He ran over and gave the troll a jumping uppercut, "Take that, Biche!"

The troll stumbled back in surprise and Delirious was pleased to see that he felt no fatigue from either the sprint or the attack.

However, the troll did not seem very bothered by the attack either. Though the distraction seemed to be enough and the people scrambled away and ran down the hall.

Moo grabbed Delirious and pulled him into a door around the corner as the troll regained itself. The other two followed shortly. Wildcat waited until the stomping was gone before he turned to Delirious angrily, "What the hell were you doing? That thing could have crushed you."

Delirious stood up indignantly, "What do you mean, 'What was I doing?' I was helping those people. We have the ability to help people, therefore we should. You know, great power and responsibility and all that shit."

Wildcat growled and grabbed Delirious by his collar, "You're free to be all heroic and shit when you want, but leave us the hell out of it."

Delirious smacked Wildcat's hand away indignantly, "Are you really going to stand there and tell me that you are okay doing nothing while there are people getting hurt out there?"

Wildcat was only able to hold Delirious's penetrating gaze for a moment before his shoulders slumped, "Fine, whatever," he began, "but I'm doing this because I want to, not because you guilted me into it. Also, you have to let Evan and Brock decide for themselves."

Delirious turned to them expectantly.

Moo shrugged, "How can I not with such a touching speech," he wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes, "I'm moved by your compassion!"

Wildcat deadpanned at him, "Shut the fuck up, Moo."

"Now now, there's no time for that," Vanoss interrupted, "We have people to save."

Delirious cheered and held up a fist, "Yeah! Group fist pound!"

Moo and Vanoss bumped fist and the three kept their arms up and they turned to Tyler, who was sulking in the corner, "Fuckin' morons."

Vanoss laughed, "Don't be like that!"

After an expectant silence Wildcat threw up his hands, "Fine, whatever!"

He walked over and put his fist up with the group.

"Team Delirious on three!" Delirious yelled.

"Hell no!" Wildcat yelled while keeping his fist in the air, "We should at least have a cool name, like, the Wildcat experience."

Vanoss looked at him and laughed harshly, "Yeah, right! A cool name would be more like the killer owls."

"Biche!" Delirious yelled," You're the only owl!"

Wildcat rolled his eyes, "I'm glad Ohm's not here to pick the name. He'd probably try to call us 'Butt-fuckers international' or something equally retarded."

"BFI on three!" Delirious yelled.

"No wait!" Wildcat tried to stop them.

""One...two...three!" Vanoss yelled.

"BFI!" Delirious, Vanoss and Moo yelled.

Wildcat just face-palmed as he was unwillingly pulled into the team cheer.

 **XxoxX**

Evan slowly pushed the door open and looked both ways. The three found themselves in a very thin hallway, and the troll did not look to be anywhere in sight. He slowly crept out followed by Moo, Delirious, and Wildcat. Once the four were fully out of the room, Wildcat looked up only to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Look out!" He yelled and pushed his confused friends away from himself while jumping back. His quick reaction was the only thing that saved the group from being crushed when a large mass fell from the ceiling.

The four looked up in horror as some kind of lizard monster looked down at the group of three and let out a terrifying hiss. The small hallway combined with the lizards size effectively cut the group off from each other.

Unfortunately, the Lizards seemed to realize this as well and turned to a cowering Wildcat. Wildcat looked up in horror as the monster towered over him, with its head almost brushing the ceiling.

It looked down and hissed before it's eyelids blinked vertically. Wildcat knew that this was how he was going to die. Dumb-ass Delirious and his delusions of heroics.

However, Wildcat was interrupted from his dark thoughts when something bounced off the back of the lizards head and the monster turned around angrily to see Delirious tossing a quarter up and down.

Wildcat scoffed, "Was I just saved by pocket change?"

Thankfully, the monster's attention stayed off of him and it hissed angrily before charging at the three. Moo tittered in fear and Vanoss yelled in fright as Delirious called over his shoulder to Wildcat, "Run! We'll meet up later! Don't get killed!"

Now that the danger was gone, Wildcat stood up and brushed off some imaginary dust before he scoffed with false bravado, "Fucking moron. Yelling that while actually being chased by a monster."

He moved to follow, but had to stop when he heard another hiss and he looked up in horror to see a second lizard thing staring at him from its position on the wall, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

He turned and ran. The monster did not hesitate in chasing him. Thankfully, Wildcat was fast enough to dash around a corner and dive into an open door. He closed it silently just in time to hear the monster stomping around the corner. After a moment, the monster shrieked in anger and Wildcat heard thrashing around before everything went silent.

He reached up and locked the door. It probably wouldn't do much if the monster actually wanted to come in, but it gave him some peace of mind.

He turned around to see where he ended up only to gape in surprise.

He found himself in a rather large room. The entire back wall was covered in monitors with different angles of the convention building. It looked like he had somehow stumbled into the security surveillance room. From here, he could use the cameras to take in all the damage that had wrought the building.

He searched the monitors and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that his friends were all okay. Unfortunately, they seemed to have been separated.

Wildcat grunted, "Alright, Delirious, you fuck-tard. You said you wanted us to save people? Let's see if I can do anything here."

From what he could see, the exits to the building had all been either blocked by debris or destroyed. Only one section of the building seemed to be untouched, but it might take some guidance to get everyone there. He grabbed his cellphone and dialed a number, very aware of the monstrous footsteps outside his door.

 **XxoxX**

Moo was running as fast as his legs could take him. The Lizard was chasing the three of them with an angry hiss. He whimpered again and turned to Vanoss and Delirious, "Any ideas?"

Suddenly, Vanoss yelled "Split up! It can't chase all three of us!"

Moo nearly ran into the wall with Vanoss's sudden yell, but he was able to recover quick enough. Vanoss's spontaneous command was triggered by the upcoming three way split in the hallway.

Somewhere, deep in his mind, Moo knew that this was a terrible, terrible idea, but right now, his mind was clouded by fear. He turned mechanically to the path closest to him and dashed down the hallway.

Once he realized that the monster decided to chase one of the others, he stopped and leaned against the wall with a sigh to catch his breath. He nearly jumped a mile when he suddenly heard his phone's ring-tone. He bounced it around in his hands when he pulled it out, but finally steadied it and looked in surprise at the caller I.D. He quickly answered.

"Tyler?" he asked incredulously. He kept his voice down just in case there were any more monsters around. The reply he got was just as soft.

"Hey Brock, I stumbled into some sort of camera room. I've got another one of those lizard things right outside. I found you on the monitor and saw that you were alone, so I gave you a call."

Moo's shoulders slumped in relief. Now he was certain that there was no one chasing him.

Wildcat continued, "Alright, so Delirious wants to save people, so I figured we might as well try to help."

Moo frankly would have just rather waited for this whole mess to blow over. He just came to this town hoping to hang out with his friends and he ended up in this crazy situation. He had a wife and baby to think about, after all. After some inner debate, he sighed in resignation and drew himself up, "Alright. What were you thinking?"

Wildcat spoke softly, "There should be a room right next to you with a few people trapped. The door mechanism seems broken."

Moo was taken aback, "Mechanism? You mean the doorknob?"

Wildcat scoffed, "Alright, smart-ass. The door looks like it was made as a replica for some old sci-fi movie. It's a big metal door that has an electronic keypad. The problem is that the ceiling looks like it's collapsed and debris has destroyed the locking mechanism. The people are all huddled up while a few are searching around the room. I'm assuming for an escape.

Moo looked confused, "But what can I do? Where would I be able to take them that is safer?"

Wildcat growled, "Sack up man. You're a video game character for all we know. Try summoning a rocket launcher or something. As for where to put them, there's a room that hasn't received much damage and should be able to hold many people."

Brock nodded reluctantly, but made his way down the corridor via Wildcat's instructions until he found the door. Much to his surprise, Wildcat wasn't kidding. The door did look like some old sci-fi prop. It was humongous, going up to the ceiling and looked like a giant bulkhead. Moo could see why someone would want to hide behind it. He looked up to the mess in front of the door and nodded in recognition. The collapsed ceiling seemed to be leaning on the door from both sides, so the only thing that was stabilizing the junk pile was the big metal door. If only he could open the door, that might get the debris pile to collapse in on itself.

He tried to summon a weapon of any sort. No rocket launcher, but surprisingly, He got a crowbar that appeared out of nowhere and plopped to the ground. He shrugged and tried to use it to pry some of the debris away, but all he was able to do was make a space clear enough to see the keypad. It was completely crushed and the front panel had fallen off, revealing open wires and circuitry.

Now, Moo was no electrician, but he had a feeling that the panel wasn't supposed to look like that. He tried to get to the keypad, but the opening was too small for his hands to get to it.

"How's it going down there?" Wildcat asked.

Moo jumped in surprise, but recovered enough to respond, "I've got a shocking situation down here. The keypad's broken with the wires sparking."

There was a pause on the other side before Wildcat answered slowly, "Shut the hell up, bitch. Is now really a good time to make your dumbass jokes?"

Moo smiled playfully, "Come on. It's all in good pun."

Moo heard Wildcat groan and drop his head on the desk.

Moo pulled himself up and looked at the control panel in thought. If only he could fit in the hole. He began to stroke his chin and closed his eyes in thought .

"Brock! What the fuck?!" The sudden increase in volume made Moo jump and he looked over in surprise to see that he had dropped his phone on the ground. Though the fact that he dropped it wasn't what surprised him. It was the fact that the thing now towered over him. He had shrunk. Well, he supposed that this came with him becoming a G-mod character. This would work perfectly to get to the panel. He looked up in thought to see the debris towering over him. He nodded and began to climb the mountain before him.

He was able to get up about halfway before the footholds became so scarce that he may as well have been free climbing. He clung to whatever small ledge he could find and began to pull himself up. He made the mistake of looking down and squeaked before he turned back to and clung to the wall. In reality, he was only a couple feet up, but due to his small stature, it was like looking down the grand canyon.

He slowly reached up and grabbed a protruding piece of pink debris. When he tried to pull himself up, the ledge ended up being a piece of insulation. It collapsed in his hand and slid out. He started to fall, so he yelped and fell back.

Thankfully, his hand was still holding onto the previous handhold and he pulled himself against the cliff. The pink piece of insulation that he pulled out came loose and fell to the ground. Moo watched in nervousness as the fluffy mass flew down to the ground below. He unhelpfully took note of how long it took for the lost piece to hit the ground, only emphasizing how high he was. Maybe he should have thought this through more.

He shook his head. Too late to regret now. He was too close to give up. He sighed and pulled up the last dregs of his courage and climbed the rest of the way. When he got to the cliff he had created with his crowbar, he pulled himself up and walked to the electric panel. He looked around it in search for anything that could help. He blinked in surprise when he saw right behind the broken wires was a big red emergency release button.

He pushed it with a sigh of relief. Only to pale when the stabilization for the mountain went into the ceiling and the foundation began to crumble. He tittered in fear and ran thinking big thoughts until he found himself back in the hallway in full size as the rubble collapsed and cleared. When he regained himself, he looked into the room and saw a gaggle of women and children, each in various dresses of cosplay.

Before he could get a good look at it, a big burly man jumped in front of him. He looked strikingly like He-man the barbarian. He held up a sword threateningly

"Stay back! I won't let you hurt them! I'll protect them with my life."

Moo jumped back in surprise and giggled nervously, "Whoa, settle down there. You've been reading too many comics. I'm just here to help."

The man tried his best to look intimidating. He was doing an admirable job, but Moo could see the slight tremor in his stance and the nervousness hidden in his gaze,"How would you be able to help? That door was our only protection and even that ended up hurting more than helping.

"My friend told me there was somewhere we could go to be safe." Moo beseeched.

The guy's arms fell and he sighed in defeat, "Fine. Tell me where to go and I'll lead the others."

Moo nodded and gave Tyler's instructions. The man nodded and began to lead the rest of the people down the hall. Moo stayed behind to make sure everyone was following.

At the end there was a small boy that ran out and looked at him, "Thanks for saving us, mister. Are you a superhero?"

Moo smiled under his mask and struck a pose, "I am! I'm Early Bird!"

The boy looked starstruck, "So cool."

Moo ushered the boy down the hall, hiding a sigh of relief that it all worked out.

 **XxoxX**

Vanoss ran as fast as he could as the monster roared behind him.

"Why the fuck are you chasing me? Delirious was the one who wanted to be a hero! Go after him!"

The monster either did not understand him or did not care as it snapped its jaws in anger. Vanoss yelled in one long breath as he ran down the hall. Thankfully, this G-mod stuff made it where he didn't lose his breath, so he kept yelling as he ran. This seemed to piss the monster off even more and it roared and swiped at him in annoyance.

Vanoss ran around a corner and jumped into the first door he saw and slammed it shut before locking it. Unfortunately, his lack of finesse made his location very apparent to the monster outside. This was shown when not even a moment after he locked it, Vanoss jumped back in surprise when something smashed into the door and he fell onto his butt in surprise.

The door now had a lizard head shaped dent. There was no way in hell that the door was going to hold. He turned to see if he could find any escapes only to pale in dread when he realized that he had jumped into a broom closet. Not only was there no other escape, it was a tiny room that didn't have anywhere to hide.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck shit shit shit shit fuck shit fuck shit fuck shit," Vanoss began to ramble as he looked around the room for anything. He stopped and winced when there was another loud slam and he heard the door creak in protest. He found a single mop and two buckets. There were two towels folded neatly next to them on the ground. A lone cardboard box rested in the corner. Up above was a bottle of bleach and a bottle of Lysol sitting on a shelf at about eye level.

Vanoss's examination was interrupted when another slam rang out around the room. Suddenly, a light-bulb went on above Vanoss's head as he had an idea. He was shocked when he realized that his startled jump accidentally hit the light switch. He quickly turned the light-bulb off.

While Vanoss was having his little panicked shtick, The lizard monster was rearing back for it's final charge. With one last thrust of it's large form, it destroyed the door's hinges and the sad plank of wood crashed to the ground.

The monster growled in anger when it realized that its prey had disappeared. It's reptilian eyes blinked vertically as it looked around the small closet. It saw nothing but a couple mops and buckets. It hissed out in anger and rushed off and away.

If it had stayed, it may have noticed the strange mop that was sweating nervously. However, Lizard monsters were notorious for their bad temper and this one was no different. It stormed off angrily in search of something else to hunt.

Once the monster was completely gone, The mop fell over ungracefully and turned into a man in an owl mask that remained on the ground on his hands and knees. Vanoss breathed heavily in relief.

"This is a lot more stressful than playing games," he said to himself. He shakily pulled himself to his feet and began to shuffle out the door as he relaxed and let the adrenaline leave his system.

Only to jump nearly two feet when his phone rang. He bounced it around in his hands before he answered it, "Who the fuck?"

"Yo, Evan! You still alive?" Wildcat's voice came out of the receiver.

"Tyler?! Where the fuck are you? I just nearly got eaten alive." He pulled himself up and scoffed, "Of course, I handled it like a true hero. I wasn't scared at all."

Wildcat scoffed over the phone, "Bullshit. I saw you on the security camera. You were quaking like a little bitch."

"Fuck you Tyler!" Vanoss yelled. He looked for the nearest camera, which was in the top corner of the room, and flipped it the bird.

Wildcat laughed obnoxiously at Vanoss's flustered response, but something on Wildcat's end crashed and Wildcat suddenly went silent.

Vanoss blinked in surprise, "Tyler!? You okay over there?"

Vanoss was nervous when he was met with silence, so he nearly melted in relief when he heard Wildcat's whispered response.

"There was another one of those lizard fucks and he chased me into a surveillance room. I can hear him outside, but he doesn't know where I am. He smashed the wall just now. It scared the shit out of me, but I'm pretty sure he still has no clue where I am."

"Where are you? I'll help you out."

Wildcat was quick to respond, "No. I'm fine for now. You gotta go help Brock. He found a bunch of people trapped and he's escorting them to an auditorium. He's going to need your help to protect them. I'll just wait until the monster leaves and I'll make my own way there.

Vanoss sighed but reluctantly agreed. He turned and followed Wildcat's instructions to meet up with Moo.

 **XxoxX**

Now Delirious knew that he was not a genius by trade, but he was confident in his ability to figure stuff out. Once he realized that the monster was not chasing him, he stopped to think. He stroked his chin as he came up with ideas for his new self. G-mod didn't really offer him much on offense. If only he'd turned into a Fortnite character.

Now if he were to go for the most ability in the game, he would have to go with Guess Who. He would need to see if he could do anything from there. First, they could shrink. He imagined himself smaller for a moment and opened his eyes. He remained the same.

He tilted his head in thought, "So no shrink."

Maybe he could use prop hunt. He reached over and picked up a piece of rubble and focused on turning into it. After a moment, he opened his eyes and sighed in disappointment. Nothing had happened. He slumped. He certainly hoped he didn't have Sudoku. It seems like it would be counterproductive to explode in this situation.

Delirious stroked his chin in thought, after a moment, he snapped his finger in realization. He paused and concentrated.

Suddenly, seven other figures appeared around him. He looked at the copies of himself and the eight of them cheered.

Suddenly, one of the Deliriouses vibrated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. He flipped it open. "Hello?" he asked.

"What the hell, man! As if one of you wasn't bad enough," Wildcat's voice came over the phone."

"Wildcat! Where are you? I'm glad you're okay."

Wildcat grunted in affirmation, "Same for you, I am currently in a surveillance room. I can see you in the camera. It's actually pretty lucky that you can multiply. There's quite a few people hiding around you that you can help."

"Yes!" Delirious yelled, "Lead the way."

He followed Wildcat's instructions and he found himself in front of a wooden door that had a steel beam blocking it.

"It looks like a couple kids ran in there to hide, but that collapsed beam is preventing them from getting out. Can you get your copies to help move it?"

The copies didn't even need to be verbally told and four of them began to lift the beam and slowly move it to the side. Apparently it was heavier than it looked.

Once the beam was far enough away, one of the Deliriouses walked over and opened the door. Only to get pelted by rocks until he popped into a puff of smoke.

"Hold your fire!" Delirious yelled. I'm a friendly!"

Delirious was surprised when a small boy, maybe around twelve years old, stepped out and stood protectively in front of the door. "Stay back! I won't let you get Rosie! I'll...I'll kill you if you try!"

Delirious held his hands up in surrender, "Woah woah. Careful there bud. I'm here to help." he struck a pose, "I'm a super hero!"

The boy looked dubious, "What kind of super hero wears a hockey mask?"

Delirious was unaffected by the suspicion, "A new one. With all the negativity surrounding hockey masks, I thought that I would start a new trend."

The boy gave him a stink eye for a moment before he nodded in approval. He reached his hand back and motioned for a little girl of maybe around five to come out. When she saw Delirious and his copies, she squeaked in fear and hid behind the boy.

The boy shot Delirious a judging glare, "Are you and your brothers saving everyone, then?"

Delirious scratched his head in confusion, "Brothers? No... these are my duplicates."

The boy blinked in surprise, "Well, I guess that's pretty cool. I'm Toby and this is my sister Rosie. Thank you for saving us."

Delirious soaked up the appreciation like a sponge. Reluctant or not, this was still exactly what he was hoping for. He nodded happily before he skipped away.

He pulled up the phone to his ear with a radiant smile, only to have it fall at Wildcat's words.

"Delirious, you dumb-ass. Quit playing with those kids. There's more people to save."

"Fuck you, Wildcat, "he cackled like a mad man.

He missed the uneasy glance shared between the two children.

With Wildcat's help and all of his clones, Delirious was able to save quite the large group of people. There was some trapped in rubble, others hiding, scared to come out, and a combination of the two. Each person he saved expressed their appreciation and he basked in their praise every time they provided it. Once Wildcat seemed satisfied with everyone that Delirious found, he guided Delirious to the same auditorium that Moo and Vanoss were holed up in.

 **XxoxX**

Once everyone was together, Delirious walked over to his friends, "Any trouble on your end?"

Vanoss shook his head, "None since it all started. We haven't seen anything. Maybe Wildcat was right about this place being safe."

"Whew!" Moo wiped his forehead for imaginary sweat, "Job well done, boys."

The conversation was interrupted when Delirious saw Toby walk over to them, closely followed by Rosie, "Who are you weirdos?"

Moo was playfully indignant, "Well I never! Kids these days don't know how to thank people."

Delirious ignored Moo and turned to Toby with a smile, "We're a new superhero team. We're Team BFI."

"BFI?" Toby asked, "What does that mean?"

Vanoss held up a finger to explain what the abbreviation meant, but Moo elbowed him and he shut up.

"It doesn't really mean anything." Moo said.

Toby shrugged and smiled, "Thank you for saving us."

Delirious beamed, "Any time. We'll never let anything get you guys.

As if in answer to his boast, there was and explosion at the front of the large room. When the dust cleared, it revealed the troll from before and one of the lizard monsters.

"Get back! We'll protect you!" Vanoss yelled to the crowd, but turned to Delirious, "Can you do anything?"

"Get him!" Delirious yelled. His clones yelled similar battle cries and jumped to dogpile on the angry troll. The monster let out a loud roar and sent the clones flying. They flew back a couple feet and bounced with a few bodies disappearing into smoke.

"C'mon guys! Try maneuver thirteen!" Delirious yelled.

The clones yelled out again and one charged. The troll readied its weapon and got in a stance, but he ran right past it. The troll turned to follow as the man ran around it in a circle, causing the troll to turn along with him. Eventually, the man stopped and the troll stopped too, but it was very dizzy.

The delirious that was running fell over from an apparent dizziness and the troll turned to the rest of the Delirious army.

A single one charged again, but the troll just guarded again. The single clone shoulder charged the troll. The troll would have been able to guard fine, but it was caught off guard when it tripped over a Delirious curled up behind its feet. It lost its balance an began to fall backwards. It started to pinwheel its arms comically and it roared as it hit the ground.

"Hell yeah!" Delirious yelled. The plan was for one of his clones to make the troll dizzy before it crawled over behind the monster and curled up in a ball under its feet. Next, one would charge and make the troll trip over the other. The combination of dizziness and an obstacle would make the beast susceptible to falling.

Moo laughed, "Ha! He really FELL for that one, huh?" he playfully nudged Vanoss with an elbow.

"Have a nice trip! See you next fall!" Vanoss yelled.

Delirious gave them an irritated look, "Do you two think you could, I don't know, help or something?"

Vanoss threw his hands out, "What do you mean? You aren't even helping fight. You're just letting your clones do all the work."

"That doesn't mean that you shouldn't help!"

The two stared off for a moment before Vanoss threw up his hands, "Fine whatever! Moo! Go get him!"

Moo was taken aback, "Me? I can't help! I just shrink!"

Vanoss shrugged, "I literally only use my power to hide. I'm sure you can think of something."

As if to emphasize the need, the lizard monster stepped up and hissed at them.

"Sick 'em!" Vanoss yelled to Moo.

Moo shot him an irritated look, but still went anyway. Personally, he also saw his own ability as only a hiding tool, but he could always try. He sighed and ran towards the lizard.

Thankfully, one of the clones caught the monster's attention and the lizard looked away.

Moo ran up to the distracted lizard and shrank himself. With the ease of a flea, he jumped up and began to crawl up the tail of the lizard.

The giant reptile screamed out and began to squirm and run around in a circle. Moo ran onto the shoulder and began to dance around. The monster yelled out and slashed at him, only to yell out in a mixture of rage and pain as Moo dodged to the side and it slashed it's own arm.

Moo climbed up on the lizards head and began to jump around. His distraction plan seemed to be going too well because it got the attention of the troll beside him.

With a yelp, Moo dived to the side, barely dodging the troll's massive fist that smashed down on the Lizard's head. Thankfully, that seemed to put the lizard completely out of commission. It fell to the ground and exploded into a blue flash. When the light faded, it revealed a geek dressed like a lizard. He looked dazed, but otherwise uninjured.

Moo jumped off and threw his hands up, "Looks like the troll just got trolled!"

The Delirious army tried to dog pile the troll again, but it still didn't work. In fact, the troll seemed even more furious. It let out a huge roar and threw three of the clones as projectiles and struck down Vanoss, Moo and the original Delirious. The three were knocked together into a pile on the ground.

When Delirious fell over, he lost concentration so his clones all disappeared. The crowd gasped in horror as the troll lifted part of the wall that it came through and began to approach the downed heroes.

Vanoss had been knocked out cold and Moo had been knocked senseless while Delirious was reeling from the clone backlash, so none of them saw the monster approaching.

 **XxoxX**

Wildcat watched the monitor in horror as the troll approached his friends. He still heard the lizard monster outside the door, but he didn't have any time to wait. He paused a second for the creature to creep closer, and he shoulder charged the door. He was pleased when he heard the Lizard yell out in pain and surprise.

He sprinted around the corner and ran down the hall towards the auditorium with his downed compatriots and he crashed through the door. He didn't have much of a plan, so he used his own inventory and grabbed his crowbar before nailing the troll in the face.

The monster recoiled with an angry roar and dropped the giant piece of concrete. The Monster swung one of its meaty fists and Tyler ducked under it with ease and nailed the troll in the chin with a super uppercut. He got another pained roar for his troubles. The troll swiped its hands and Wildcat ducked and smashed a knee shot with his crowbar. There was a dance of blows between the two and Wildcat was slowly gaining momentum. The troll's movements were powerful but slow, so Wildcat was able to easily dodge before retaliating. Wildcat was becoming more and more confident with each hit that landed. He began to smile under his mask as he dodged another swipe and retaliated with a swing of the crowbar.

As he fought, the little boy, Toby, ran up in front of the cowering crowd with wide, hopeful, eyes, "Are you here to help? Are you part of Team BFI?"

Tyler froze in horror at the name, but this was a very big mistake. The troll grabbed the crowbar and lifted Tyler into the air. Tyler dropped to dodge, but the troll saw it coming and quickly sent a punch at the airborne hero. Wildcat grunted as he was nailed in the ribs with a heavy punch.

He let out a pained grunt and flew back before rolling a couple times on the ground. The troll laughed darkly before leaning down to pick up some of the rubble so that it could smash the pig into powder. Wildcat tried to jump up, but his ribs yelled in protest. He looked back in relief to see that the kid was okay. He just hoped that he had given his friends enough time to collect themselves, but he still knew that there was no way that they could make it to him before it was too late.

"Tyler!" Moo yelled, no doubt realizing the oncoming attack that awaited his friend. He began to limp towards him, but Moo was too far away.

"Stay back!" Wildcat yelled, "Take the kid and make sure he's safe!"

Moo reluctantly nodded and slowly did as he was asked. It looked like he had injured his leg during the attack. He turned to usher Toby back to the crowd.

Wildcat pushed himself to his feet slowly and painfully. Once he was fully up, he looked up defiantly into the eyes of the troll, who smirked evilly. He gritted his teeth. The monster had waited for him to weakly pull himself up. Bastard was just playing with him.

Wildcat growled and yelled over to Moo, Vanoss, and Delirious. They were his friends, and he knew he was willing to fight for them, it looked like he would even die for them.

"You dumb asses better not fucking get yourselves killed after all this shit I went through just to keep you safe."

Moo stopped in horror, no doubt recognizing the goodbye for what it was.

Wildcat looked back to the troll with a glare, "I'm taking you with me, you bastard."

Suddenly, Wildcat began to grow in size and he began to flash purple then yellow then red.

"Sudoku!" Wildcat yelled as he exploded and caused the roof above to collapse on top of him and the troll. Wildcat smiled softly towards his friends as his world faded to black.

 **XxoxX**

When Delirious finally woke up, it was to Moo's frantic yells. He slowly sat up and shook his head to clear the dizziness. He saw Moo frantically limping towards a giant pile of rubble. As his swimming vision slowed, he saw his friend lean down to grab pieces of rubble and begin to dig frantically.

Beside him, Delirious could see that Vanoss was still out cold.

He weakly pushed himself to his feet and slowly walked over to his frantic friend, "What's going on?"

Moo jumped in surprise, but rounded on him, "Help me dig! Tyler is under there!"

That snapped Delirious out of his delirious state and he jumped in surprise. He wordlessly made copies and had them begin to help clear the rubble. They began to dig more and more until one of them saw a flash of white and they dug harder. Eventually, the clones were able to clear enough space to find Tyler. His limp body seemed unbroken, but his mask had fallen off and lay beside him. Not too far away was the troll nerd who had also been reverted back to normal.

Moo limped over and bent down to check on Tyler. Delirious released a sigh when Moo's shoulders fell in relief.

"He's still breathing," Moo said.

"Thank goodness." Delirious said.

Thankfully, the magic gem seemed to have kept them from being injured, so the two were just out cold. Delirious wasn't quite sure how that worked seeing that the two were buried in rubble. He just figured that they could count it as a small blessing.

Delirious had a few clones go over and retrieve the troll nerd and the lizard nerd before he and another clone gently toted his unconscious friend and laid the two beside the crowd.

Once he was sure that Vanoss and Wildcat were safe, he turned to address the crowd, "Is everyone alright?"

A man stepped forward. He seemed to be cosplaying as He-man the barbarian, "Yes. You and the rest of BFI were able to keep the monsters away and no one was hit by any debris."

Delirious snorted in amusement by how seriously the man said their team name.

The moment of reprieve was interrupted when there was a loud crash and another lizard smashed through the door that Wildcat came through.

The crowd shrieked in fear and the He-man lookalike lifted his sword, though to Delirious, it looked more like a paper mache model. Delirious gave him a glance of warning and the man reluctantly stepped back into the crowd.

Delirious concentrated and several copies sprung out and surrounded the Lizard. All of them were ready to retaliate to the creature's next move. At least, they thought they were. Unfortunately, they were not expecting what happened next.

Suddenly, there was a flash of red and the area completely changed.

The building changed and suddenly became what looked like a giant circus tent. Delirious now found himself and his opponent on what looked like a center stage surrounded by bleachers. He was still surrounded by his friends, and his clone still surrounded the Lizard, but the Lizard itself had changed. Now it looked like a giant spooky clown with sharp teeth that wielded a machete.

"What the fuck is that thing!" Delirious yelled and jumped back in surprise.

He looked over to Moo who looked just as confused.

The psychotic themed hero was unsure what was going on and he turned to see if the crowd of people might also see what he was seeing, "What the fuck!"

The crowd of innocent bystanders that the three of them had worked so hard to protect had all suddenly transformed into what looked like clown vagabonds. They wore the stripes and polka dots that were normally seen on clowns, but their clothes were very worn and faded.

The crowd was cheering like a stadium. It was very odd, to say the least.

"Why a clown?" Moo whimpered in horror" Why did it have to be a murderous clown?"

"C'mon, man! We can totally take him!" Delirious yelled and turned his focus back to the monster that shared the stage with them.

The Delirious army charged forward and dog piled onto the clown, only to be thrown off.

Moo looked over to Delirious with a flat look behind his mask, "Why did you think that would work? That has never once worked."

Delirious threw up his hands comically, "Let's see you do better!"

Before either could react, another red light flashed and the building was back to normal. The people were all back to normal, but they were all down on the ground, probably recovering from suddenly turning into crazy clowns.

"What the fuck!" Delirious yelled indignantly. I didn't even get to fight that fucker!"

Moo chuckled nervously, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Delirious pouted and crossed his arms, "Fuck that! That was some bullshit right there! I want my money back!"

Moo looked at him strangely, "What are you talking about?"

Delirious stomped his foot petulantly and crossed his arms like a child, "Never mind."

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue and everyone disappeared.

 **XxoxX**

"What's up everybody! H2O Delirious here! Today before we get into this game, I just wanted to tell you that summer has hit where I am, so I should be able to devote more time to put out videos for you guys. I was actually tempted to go to some comicon, but I figure that you guys are too important. You know I love you subscribers. Anyways! Back to the game!

Down next to his desk, there was a discarded flier crumpled up among other things in his trash can. At the top of the flier was details about an upcoming Comic book, sci-fi and Fantasy expo in San Diego.

 **End**

 **Done! How do you like those apples. This was a suggestion that I thought I would try. It was from a sparkling individual with the username** **Omnigodhero** **I know that the ending of this may have seemed a little fast, but in the show it was just as fast. Danny had to work fast to save his family before they hit the end of the rollercoaster. He didn't let Freakshow have his world for very long.**

 **I decided to write this because I was trying to get my confidence in my writing again, so please don't judge me too harshly. I would like to point out that it's a lot harder to work with three dimensional characters. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
